Glass
by Atreyl
Summary: He tried to drown out the world, and god, why can't you just leave us alone?


**Glass**

**(A little AU)**

"Matt, I love you, you know that, right?" Fourteen-year-old Mello looked up at his boyfriend.

Matt smiled back down at him, stroking golden strands of an angel's hair. "Of course, Mel." To prove it, he planted a light, shy kiss on Mello's cheek that nearly drove the blond crazy.

The two were alone in their room, the curtains mostly drawn. The only source of light was the yellow beam of sun filtering through the curtains. Matt found the darkness comforting. It was just him and Mello, with no one else to bother them.

"Say it," Mello persisted, lifting his chin a bit from Matt's chest to look at the goggled boy.

Matt pushed his goggles up to rest in his hair and said sincerely, "I love you, Mello."

Mello sighed contentedly, snuggling back into Matt's striped shirt. "Thank you, Matty."

A little confused--though amused-- Matt looked down at Mello. "So. Why are we so sentimental today? Is it Valentine's Day?" He tried to peer at the calendar on their wall, but he couldn't through the darkness.

Mello chuckled. "No, Matt. It's just...nice to hear it."

"Oh." Matt shrugged to himself, leaning back on a mound of pillows. "Well, in that case, Mel, I really, really, really love you." A goofy grin spread on his face and he sat up, forcing Mello to sit on his lap. "I love you more than my games, more than my Pokemon." He left feathery kisses up Mello's neck, then finally one on those soft lips. "I love you so much, I'd die fo--"

"Don't say that!" Mello suddenly cut in, pushing Matt back roughly.

Surprised, Matt fell back on top of the pillows. "Mello?" He was afraid to move towards the curled up figure that was his lover. "Mel? What's wrong?"

Mello drew in a shuddering breath and looked at Matt, the beam of light hitting his face at the right angle so that Matt saw the green orbs shining with tears. "What's wrong is--" Mello inhaled shakily again, "--that I'm going away."

Matt's eyes widened and he crawled to the blond, encircling the fragile frame. "That's all right. I'm coming with you, right?"

Mello tried to make out an answer, but instead he burst into quiet sobs, clutching Matt like a lifeline. "T-that's the thing, Matty." He drew back to look at Matt guiltily. "You're not coming with me."

_You're not coming with me._

_Not coming with me._

_Not...coming...with..._

"N-no!" Matt held onto Mello's tighter. "I'm still coming!"

"They won't let you," Mello said miserably.

"Who?"

"_Them._ The people who want to adopt me."

Hell seemed to freeze over. Matt's mind became a jumbled mess, and all he could think was, _Who'd want to adopt Mello? He can't leave me. They can't separate me from him. They can't, they can't, they can't..._

The phrase repeated itself over and over in Matt's head and he clutched Mello in a vise grip. "I won't let them, Mel," he murmured against Mello's hair. "Over my dead body."

The two sat like that for what seemed like five seconds, holding each other, trying to shut out the rest of the world.

"_If I lay here,_" Matt sang softly, knowing the blond's favorite song. _"If I just lay here...Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"Matty, they're here." Mello's voice was small, frightened blue eyes glancing out their window where a family was getting out of a car.

Matt squeezed him tighter, continuing, "_Forget what we're told, before we get too old."_

"Mello, are you ready to go?" It was Roger, right outside their room. Mello eyed the door but didn't hear the old man's voice, only hearing Matt's melodious singing.

"_Show me a garden that's bursting into life."_

It wasn't long until the door was broken down. Mello_'_s fingernails dug into the material of Matt's shirt and he tried to drown out the world, and _god, why can't you just leave us alone?_

He was being ripped away from Matt. His other half, his best friend, his everything. "Matt!" he shrieked, flailing in the strong arms that restrained him.

Matt was running after the burly man dragging Mello away--_his _Mello, goddammit-- an arm out, trying to catch hold of the other boy's arm also put out. "Mello," he gasped, colliding with the surface of the car door. Mello was inside, slamming down on the window as hard as he could, tears streaming down his face.

"Matt!" He screamed, pulling at the door handle, but it was futile as the driver locked the door.

"Mello." Matt finally stopped, leaning against the window. A hand came up, pressing itself hard against the window. "I love you," the redhead mouthed.

Mello reached his hand up also, connecting it with Matt's though not quite touching. Their eyes met for a brief second, bright blue against vibrant green, both shiny with tears.

_All that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see._

Both boys leaned in for one last kiss, but instead of Matt's warm lips, Mello felt the surface of the cold, unforgiving glass.

_

* * *

_**Horribly emo. *sniffs* I made myself cry writing this... I'm such a baby! *blows nose***

**I'll get to working on the next chapter of Roles Reversed, now.  
**


End file.
